


You shall go to the ball Suga

by Calm_and_confused



Series: Daisuga fairytale aus [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, Cinderella Elements, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm not sure I've put it here as a warning, M/M, Prince Daichi, Prince Ennoshita, Some mentions of blood, Will add more relationships as I go, i guess, mentions of illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calm_and_confused/pseuds/Calm_and_confused
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived a merchant and farmer Ushijima Wakatoshi. He and his husband Semi Eita lived together and one day, in the middle of June, they had a healthy baby boy who they named Koushi Sugawara Ushijima. He was the light of their life and they loved him very much. They were a very happy family.But their happiness wouldn’t last forever.In which Sugawara is Cinderella, Daichi is the prince, Oikawa and Bokuto are the step sisters and nearly everyone gets a happy ending((This is trash and I know it))





	1. The prologue and the step brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new story! I will try and update this once a week because it shouldn't be too long. This was just an idea I had with some friends and decided to write it. I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @empire-of-stories for updates and other writin

_Once upon a time, there lived a merchant and farmer Ushijima Wakatoshi. He and his husband Semi Eita lived together and one day, in the middle of June, they had a healthy baby boy who they named Koushi Sugawara Ushijima. He was the light of their life and they loved him very much. They were a very happy family._

_But their happiness wouldn’t last forever. In the winter after Koushi’s fifth birthday, his father Eita Semi Ushijima fell gravely ill with a sickness. Koushi sat by his bedside, reading to him and bringing him up tea, all to try and take care of him whilst his other father was working most of the farm and the rest of his trading work._

_“Koushi,” Eita said gently one day, hold his son’s hand, “no matter what happens in the future, promise me you’ll always try and be kind. Please?”_

_“What do you mean father?” Koushi asked, squeezing his father’s hand, frail far beyond his years._

_“I mean, no matter how the world treats you, you will always return a smile. For even the smallest little light in the world makes the darkness seem much friendlier, doesn’t it? Like how the stars in the night sky are little spots of hope amongst the darkness.” Eita coughed quietly. “So, will you promise me that you’ll be someone’s stars?”_

_“I promise father.” Koushi said with a soft smile that Eita returned. “I promise I’ll make you proud every day.”_

_“You already do.” He said, with a small sigh._

_Eita Semi Ushijima died a few days later. Wakatoshi and Koushi had a private ceremony for him and they buried him by the small river at the back of the house under the willow tree, a place where Koushi had always found comfort. Now he’d always find his father if he needed him._

_Many years passed and Koushi grew up to be a smiling, kind young man. His silvery hair and bright eyes and smile reminded everyone of Eita, especially his father Ushijima who often called him “my little star.” Even though Koushi missed his father every day, he always made sure to smile for his father Wakatoshi, who was surely hurting as much as he himself._

_“Oh father,” Koushi said idly as he finished repairing one of his father’s old shirts for wearing around the farm, “I do miss you when you go out on your long travels for business.”_

_“And I miss you too My Little Star,” Ushijima said gently as he sat down next to him gently. “But I promise you I will be back soon. What would you like me to bring you back this time?”_

_“A single white rose.” Koushi answered almost instantly, handing him the shirt with a kiss to his cheek._

_“You ask for that every time Koushi.”_

_“And every time you bring it.” Koushi replied with a soft smile. “Be safe father.”_

_“I will. Behave, alright? And take care of the animals while I’m gone.”_

_“I will.” Koushi said. And like every other time when his father had gone on a business trip, Koushi stood on the steps of their home and waved and waved and waved until his father’s horse and carriage had long since ridden out of view. Even though it wasn’t perfect, Koushi had settled into this routine. Even though he missed his father, life was good for him._

_Until the day it wasn’t. Which is where our story begins._

_Do you have to be so formal Ryuu? Who are you trying to impress: Kiyoko-san?_

_Yuu, shut up. We need to tell the story._

Koushi hummed as he walked around the farm, feeding the chickens handfuls of seeds and vegetables. “Good morning everyone! Good morning Miss Yachi.” He said gently, scooping up one of the chicks and giving her a little kiss on her fluffy yellow head. “Hungry?” He offered her a handful of food and she shyly pecked at it.

_It’s so sweet how he talks to that chick like she’s a person isn’t it?_

_Carry on telling the story Ryuu!_

_Sorry, sorry_

As Koushi finished feeding the farm animals, he heard the noise he’d been waiting for all week. The hooves and the carriage. That meant only one thing to Koushi.

“Father!” Koushi ran up to the front gate, wide smile blossoming as he waved. There his father Ushijima was, smiling back at him. As soon as the carriage had stopped, Koushi ran up and hugged him tightly.

“My Little Star.” Ushijima said warmly, kissing the top of his head gently. “My Little Star I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too Father.” He mumbled softly into his chest. Ushijima chuckled as he pulled back.

“Your present. As you requested.” A white rose was presented to Koushi and he took it with a little laugh.

“You always get one, don’t you?” He said, taking the reins off their family horse.

“I’d get you the moon if it made you happy Koushi.” Ushijima said seriously as he helped him collect the water from the well. He idly picked some flowers, making them into a flower crown for Koushi.

“You don’t need to give me the moon Father. And you know I’d do everything to help you achieve your dreams too.” He linked arms with Ushijima as the older placed the crown on his son’s head.

“Koushi, we need to have a talk.” He said softly, giving him a little squeeze on the shoulder.

Koushi looked up at him, smile still bright. “Of course, Father. Would you like me to make some tea?”

Ushijima nodded as they got into the house, heading into their main room as Koushi headed off to the kitchen. The napping cat in the middle of the room stretched out as Koushi side stepped him.

“Good morning Kenma, Hinata, Kageyama.” He sighed, pouring two cups of herbal tea. “Sleep well?”

Kenma, the cat, stretched himself out and the two mice nestling behind his ears jumped up and scurried over to Koushi. He fed the two mice some bread and jam and set a bowl of water out for them as well as a bowl of milk for the cat. “Kenma, you can’t sleep forever.” He chided lightly.

As the animals ran around his feet, Koushi carried the mugs of tea into their main room. “What do you need to talk to me about?”

Ushijima patted the sofa next to him and put his arm around his son. “While I was away a few years ago, I met someone Koushi. Someone who made me smile in a way I haven’t smiled since your father died.” He looked up and met Koushi’s eyes. “He and I have decided we’re going to get married.”

Koushi raised an eyebrow at his father before his sunshine smile appeared again. “That’s wonderful father! I’m so happy for you!”

Ushijima held up a hand, chewing his lip lightly. “He has sons and would like them to come and live with us. How would you feel about that?”

Koushi held his hand gently, rubbing the back with his thumb. “If it makes you happy father, I would do anything. I would be honoured to share our home with people who make you that happy.”

“Thank you Koushi.” He said gently. “Thank you.”

Koushi remembered the words his father, Eita, had told him when he was younger but he’d never really had to apply them. Until now.

In all his young life, all eighteen years of it, Koushi had never met people quite like these men standing before him. One, whom he assumed to be the man his father loved, had fiery red hair that stood up right and wide eyes that ever so slightly unnerved Koushi. He stood at least 10cm taller than Koushi and, to Koushi at least, it seemed like he enjoyed looking down at the silver haired young man. The man to his left stood there, admiring his fingernails. His hair was fluffy and brown in soft, gentle curls, and his deep brown eyes sparkled as he greeted Koushi with a polished and perfected smile.

“Hello! Tendou Tooru Oikawa, but you can just call me Tooru!”

Koushi offered him a hand with a small smile, sighing. “Nice to meet you Oikawa-Tendou-san.” He said politely. “I’m Ushijima Koushi Sugawara, so I suppose you can call me-”

“Suga.” The other brother cut in. “We can call him Suga.”

Koushi finally studied the other brother as he had the first, drinking in all the features. If Tooru was the beautiful one, then this brother was the brawn. He was stockier than Tooru but, given the size of his thigh muscles and biceps, Koushi was sure that he could strangle him in a heartbeat if he needed to. He swallowed down that thought and replaced it with a smile.

“Suga.” Ushijima repeated slowly, thinking. “Sounds like sugar. Sweet sugar.” He nodded approvingly with a small smile and a pat to his son’s shoulder.

“And I’m Tendou-Koutarou-Bokuto!” The other brother said loudly, his voice echoing around the high ceilings in their hallway.

“I am Tendou Satori. Soon to be Ushijima-Tendou Satori.” He said softly like a snake slightly. He offered his son in law a hand, squeezing it a little too hard as he shook it.

Suga shook his head a litte as his father’s words echoed in his head.   _Will you promise me that you’ll be someone’s stars Koushi?_

“I will father.” He whispered under his breath. “I will.”


	2. The Stepbrothers and a new name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koushi settles into the new life of having siblings. Just when he thinks he's taken all life can throw at him, something else shakes his world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! People really seem to like this idea so I'm updating this as often as I can. I'll try and update every Friday, so enjoy this early Monday post as well. Sorry for everything Koushi goes through here.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for more updates @empire-of-stories

The stepbrothers and a new name

Koushi had often been told that he had the patience of a saint. He didn’t usually believe whoever told him that, especially now. Now that he was standing in his main room, the room that his fathers had read to him in, taught him to sing in, forced to listen to his step brother “Kou’s” attempt at singing. Koushi didn’t think he’d ever seen Kenma move as fast as he did when his step brother started singing.

“Kou-chan!” Tooru called from the sofa he’d draped himself across as Koushi brought in tea for them all. “You’re so pretty Kou-chan! How is it that he’s so pretty?” The last line was said with a definite pout and was directed to Tendou. The older man rolled his eyes at that.

“Boys, be nice to your brother. He brought you tea, didn’t he?”

Suga smiled, handing him the cup of tea gently. “Thank you, sir,” he said softly, politeness slipping out like normal.

“Dear, you don’t have to call me sir. You can call me father.” Tendou said idly, sipping at his tea with a light frown. “It doesn’t have enough milk in it.” He commented to verbally jab Koushi lightly.

“Sorry f-….” The word got caught in Koushi’s throat. It just felt wrong to him to call anyone other than his parents that.

“Cat got your tongue?” Tooru drawled from the sofa, sipping at his tea as well. “I don’t like cats much.” He commented. Suga made a mental note to keep Kenma in his room.

“Boys!” Tendou snapped at the two, rolling his eyes at them before he turned to smile at Suga. “Can we talk for a moment dear?”

Koushi nodded, following him out of the main room and closing the door behind him.

“I hate to bother you, I really do, but my boys just aren’t settling in that well here. There’s nothing you can do to make them more comfortable is there?” Tendou asked, giving Koushi a smile that reminded him of a snake.

“Well, I, um, since there are two of them and my room is bigger, they can have it?” He offered. “And then I’ll sleep-”

“In the attic! Oh, Suga what a sweetheart you are!” Tendou said giving him a little light hug. “They’ll be so happy with that.” Koushi didn’t have the heart to interrupt him and so he spent the rest of the day moving his clothes, books, flowers, everything from his old room up to the attic.

“Well Kenma, what do you think?” He asked as the cat sniffed around the room. “Don’t give me that look. Next time I’ll stand up for myself better. I promise.”

_Spoiler alert: he didn’t._

_Ryuu! Don’t spoil it!_

_I gave them a spoiler alert! What more do they want?_

_They want you to shut up and tell the story._

_Alright alright._

Suga sat in the kitchen with Kenma, Kageyama and Hinata for company, tracing the edge of his mug idly when the door opened, breaking him out of his thoughts. He rushed over and hugged his father tightly.

“Please don’t go tomorrow Father.” He mumbled into his father’s chest. “Please don’t go.”

Ushijima rubbed his son’s back lightly with a soft sigh and started to hum his old lullaby.

“Father, please, I’m serious! I-”

“I know Koushi. I know you’re serious. But I have to go tomorrow. I’ll be back before you know it My Little Star. You’ll barely notice I’m gone, especially because the house isn’t empty anymore.”

“I know.” Koushi mumbled, still hugging him tightly.

“Plus, you always have everything under control. And you have Kenma to keep you company, don’t you?” He said, nodding towards the cat who had taken to sleeping on the warm patch Koushi had left on the chair.

Koushi chuckled and nodded, not really trusting himself to speak for fear of bursting into tears. Ushijima seemed to sense this and he rubbed his shoulder lightly.

“It’s okay. I promise you everything will be okay.”

_Doesn’t this family ever learn to stop promising each other stuff like that?_

_Yuu, shut up. Let’s keep telling the story._

The next morning, Koushi started his routine as he did everyday by feeding the animals. He took the time to coax Miss Yachi out of the coop with a smile before he fed her and the rest of the animals. When he was done, he set about making the family breakfast.

At the table, Koushi ate slowly in silence, sneaking glances at his father sadly. Ushijima seemed to notice and he gave him a small and gentle smile, reaching for his hand at one point to give it a gentle squeeze. The two of them were used to waking up early, however it appeared that the rest of the family definitely wasn’t.

“AHHHHHHHHH!!!” Koushi’s head snapped upright when he heard the scream from upstairs. He and his father rushed to the bottom of their stairs just in time to see Tooru in his night clothes storming down the stairs with Kenma wriggling in his grip. “This… This… This foul creature had snuck into my bed! My bed! When I was asleep! And then he had the nerve to bite me!”

Ushijima and Koushi exchanged a look and they had to bite their lips to stop their smiles as Koushi took Kenma from Tooru. The latter pouted, flopping down in one of the seats to start eating breakfast. Next came Koutarou, hurtling down the stairs like the house was on fire. He jumped into the seat next to Tooru and didn’t even bother to greet the others as he started wolfing down his food.

Last but not least came down Tendou. He glided down the stairs like a swan, head held high as he approached the table too. Ushijima and Koushi sat back down, the latter stroking his cat’s head gently.

“What would you all like me to bring home for you?” Ushijima asked the family gently.

“Silk suits.” Tooru said, bored as he examined his immaculate nails.

“Croquet sets.” Koutarou grinned excitedly. “And a new piano for practice.”

“The finest set of pearls you can find.” Tendou whispered, kissing Ushijima’s cheek. Koushi held back his urge to gag.

“And you Koushi?” Ushijima asked his only son with a soft smile. “Wait, let me guess.”

“A white rose.” They both said at the same time, meeting each other’s eyes as they smiled at their shared secret. “Please.” Koushi added.

“Are you sure? You always ask for a white rose. Nothing else?”

“Nothing Father. That’s all I want.”

They all stood on the steps together, waving and Ushijima rode away on the carriage. Koushi stayed out there the longest, waving like he always did until he was out of sight and had been hidden by the trees fully.

“Be safe Father.” He whispered into the wind, hoping that someone would hear it.”

But, as Koushi found out when he was five, his happiness would not last forever. A few days after his father had left to trade, there was a knock at the door during the family dinner. Koushi had cooked it for the family and was just setting it up when the doorbell rang. Motioning for everyone else to start, he frowned when he answered the door.

“Yes sir. Can I help you?” He asked gently to the man standing there, hat removed.

“I’m so sorry, Mr Koushi is it?” He asked. Suga nodded slowly, worry setting into his features.

“Yes. Can I help you sir?” he asked softer. Only one person called him Koushi now. Only one person. _Please,_ Suga thought, _please no._

“I’m so sorry.” The man repeated, sniffing. Koushi wanted to slam the door in his face already, swallowing down the tears he could already feel building up. “Your father, he, there was a terrible storm see? The tree fell straight on his carriage and-”

Koushi held up and hand to stop him, eyes burning with tears. “T-thank you. For coming to tell me.”

“I had to Mr Koushi.” He said gently. “Your father asked me to bring you something.”

Koushi looked down to see a white rose being offered to him. He took it, tears spilling over.

“T-thank you sir…”

“I’m sorry Mr Koushi.”

Suga closed the door slowly, tears running down his face as he turned the rose idly in his fingers. He leaned against the door for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

“Well?” Tendou asked, cutting him out of his own mind. “Who was it?” His eyes trailed down to the rose in his hands. “What does this mean?”

“H-he’s…. He’s… He’s gone…. F-father’s gone…” Koushi said, choking back tears again.

“What about my silk suits?” Tooru asked, pouting.

“What about my piano and croquet sets?” Koutarou asked too, looking up at Tendou for answers.

“We’re ruined.” Tendou said numbly to himself. “Without the money we’ll be out of here in the next few months.” He then turned to Suga, eyes hardening and cold. “Clear the table Suga. Then make a fire in the main room. We’ll be cold on a night like this, don’t you think?”

Too upset to properly come up with a reply and too scared of the shift in tone to argue, Koushi cleared the table with shaky hands before he set to work staring a fire in the hearth for them. When he stood up, Tooru snorted at him.

“Look at Kou-chan. Covered in cinders from the fire, isn’t he?”

“Don’t be rude Tooru.” Tendou quipped with a smirk, showing how he didn’t really care about what his son said to Koushi.

“We should call him Cinder-Suga.” Koutarou said with a laugh too as Koushi turned to go.

“Make us some more tea,” Tendou demanded quietly, “Cinder-Suga.”

Outside the main room, Kenma shook his head gently.


	3. A new name and the invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koushi adjusts to his new life when yet another curve ball is thrown at him, this time in the form of a certain guard from the palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! I've been trying to stick to my promise of uploading every week by Friday and so far it's been going alright. Things may change in a couple of weeks because I have some exams coming up but I'll try my best to keep this updated. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments and the kudos. I know I haven't interacted much with them but I truly appreciate everything. Thank you so so so so so so so so so much for everything guys. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter

“Cinder-Suga! I need more tea!”

“Cinder-Suga! Where’s my shirt?”

“Cinder-Suga, why haven’t the dishes been done?”

“Cinder-Suga!”

Koushi collapsed on his bed in the attic, arm across his eyes with a groan. _If a Suga’s work is never done, why start?_ He thought bitterly to himself, chewing his lip lightly. It had been a week, _a week_ , since he’d received the life changing news, and he still hadn’t had the time to properly mourn his father. The white rose sat in a jar on the window sill, several petals having already fallen from the slowly dying flower. Koushi sighed and looked out the window at the snow beginning to fall on the ground. Early December used to be one of his favourite times of the year. They used to play in the snow and roll around and then come back in and his fathers would read to him in front of the fire as they warmed up again. Even as he got older, he still loved the snow because it forced his father to take some time for himself.

Now he saw the snow for what it really was: cold without his fathers’ warmth.

“CINDER-SUGA!” The shout from downstairs finally woke him up. Koushi had never been a morning person and the recent treatment had made him hate the mornings even more. Mornings meant starting the fire to warm up the water for tea, and to make breakfast. And then to start on the rest of the chores.

_If a Suga’s work is never done-_

“CINDER SUGA!”

“I’m coming, hold on.” Suga muttered under his breath as he slowly woke up Kenma, Hinata and Kageyama. “Wakey wakey sleepyheads. Time for breakfast?”

Kenma stretched himself out as the mice on his back wriggled themselves awake. Kenma, with the two holding lightly onto his fur, purred slightly as he followed Suga downstairs to start breakfast for the rest of the family. For all the shouting, there was very little action downstairs. Koushi hummed quietly to himself as he lit the fire and then filled the kettle up with water before he put it over the fire and started his chores.

“Good morning Miss Yachi!” He said brightly as she chirped in his hand, pecking at the seeds. “I’m glad you’re happy. How’s life out here? I’d love to be out here sometimes.”

“CINDER-SUGA!”

Koushi rolled his eyes and sighed. Yachi looked up at him with a concerned little look on her beak. He gave her a little kiss on the top of her fluffy head before he set her down and took the eggs into his house. He then started cooking the breakfast, setting out plates of eggs and homemade bread with tea on the table just as the rest of his family entered the dining room.

“Good morning Cinder-Suga.” Tendou said, the smile on his face reaching neither his eyes or his voice. “How did you sleep?”

“Fine thank you.” Koushi said with a hint of a smile, rubbing under his eyes lightly. Maybe, just maybe, life wouldn’t be so bad for him. He had started to accept his new role in the family and believed that maybe it was just taking time for them to all adjust to his home still. Once they’d settled in, maybe they’d help?

As Tooru and Koutarou sat down, someone knocked on the door. The other three at the table didn’t even look up and so Koushi went, followed by Kenma, Kageyama, and Hinata, to the door. Outside stood a man who towered above Koushi with what he could only describe as the messiest black hair he’d ever laid eyes on and a wide smirk that stretched across his face.

“Greetings uh…” He paused to scan Suga’s appearance up and down, taking in the bags under his eyes, pale skin made paler by his work, and the little smudges of soot streaked across his face. He cleared his throat. “Greetings Sir. His royal highness Prince Sawamura Daichi cordially invites you and your family to the royal ball on the last day of this month in honour of his birthday. From the guests, the prince will be choosing his future wife or husband. The prince himself requested that every young man or woman in the kingdom comes to the ball, so please be there. Thank you.” The man smiled brighter, petting Kenma’s ears lightly. “Your cat is lovely.”

Suga smiled as Kenma rubbed his head against the man’s hand, purring quietly. “Thank you, sir. His name is Kenma.”

“Well Kenma, I’d love to play with you for longer but I’ve got to deliver invitations to the rest of the people, so uh,” he handed Koushi four envelopes, “present these at the palace for admittance. That is all.” He smiled as he got back upon the horse. “See you at the end of the month!” With a wave, he rode off.

The gasp behind him broke Koushi out of his own head and he saw his stepfather and stepbrothers standing by the porch of his home.

“Was he being serious?” Tooru asked, looking down at the envelopes in Koushi’s hand.

“I…Yeah.” Koushi said with a soft nod. “We’re all invited to the palace.”

Koutarou and Tooru grinned at each other and then their father brightly. Tendou nodded with a wide smile.

“Boys, this will be your chance. One of you will marry the prince, I know you will. We have double the chances that anyone else has because I have my two beautiful boys. One of you is guaranteed to catch the prince’s gaze. We’ll get you beautiful suits right away!”

Koushi cleared his throat lightly as he handed them each an envelope. “What about me?”

Tendou raised an eyebrow at him as the other two tried to hide their giggles slightly. “What do you mean?”

“I…” The gaze knocked all the confidence out of Koushi. “I…I uh… I’ve been invited too. Could um…. Could I go?”

Tendou smiled a little, nodding slightly. “Well Cinder-Suga, if you can finish all of your chores and everything before the evening and you can find something to wear, you can go, okay?”

Koushi’s eyes lit up and he smiled brightly. “Thank you thank you thank you!” He had no time to lose. If he finished his chores early he could finish fixing up a suit to wear.


	4. The invitation and a new suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koushi works as hard as he can to try and get some time to make his suit. His animal pals club together to make sure that Koushi can go to the ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's updating on consecutive days! I've got some more time at the moment so the updates might be a little more frequent a bit. 
> 
> This chapter is sort of a filler chapter ish, just so people know. After this the plot will pick up a little more but, at the moment, this is a little slow. I also tried to show Tooru and Koutarou's humanity a little more. Sorry if Tendou is mean in this.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Koushi should have expected that his stepfather and brothers would let him get on with life easily. If they schedule had stayed normal then he would have had plenty of time to make a suit, even if he had to go out and buy the materials himself. He could have done it, if his family hadn’t decided to make it impossible for him.

The dance was in a week and he hadn’t even started on his clothes yet. Every minute of every day was taken up with chores and extra chores. He barely had enough time to eat and sleep as it was, let alone start fixing up his father’s old suit. He sighed in the kitchen, washing up their plates and bowls from dinner with Kenma circling his feet.

“What am I going to do Kenma?” He asked quietly, looking out the window at the beautiful, untouched snow. By the evening, the footprints he had made feeding the animals had been filled in and the ground looked perfect, like a white ocean as far as the eye could see with white dusted trees dotted across the landscape and the rest of the village in the distance. The cat, obviously, didn’t answer him directly. Instead, he gave him a little sympathetic tilt of the head.

“I don’t have time to make the clothes and I can’t drop the chores. The family needs me.” Another head tilt gave Koushi another message and he smiled slightly. “I’m not just going to stop doing them. I can’t just stop. I’ll find a way I promise.”

Kenma firmly decided it was time to take matters into his own paws. Or, to be more precise, his, Hinata’s and Kageyama’s paws.

Once Koushi had collapsed into bed from pure exhaustion, Kenma organised a group meeting with the other two in the corner of his room.

_Koushi-san needs some help. He’s got a week to make his suit and he hasn’t had a chance to start yet. We need to help him._ Kenma mewed. The other two understood him perfectly well and nodded.

_Kageyama and I will find materials! You see what needs to be done!_ Hinata confirmed with little squeaks.

The two mice dashed off around the house, smiling a little to themselves. There had to be some materials around to help to create the new suit with. Luckily for the two of them, his stepbrothers had left a box for him to clear up of clothing items that they didn’t want anymore. The mice pulled out a light, silver cape that Tooru had tossed into the box the day before and rushed back up to the attic with it in tow. Kenma had a needle in his mouth that Koushi had already threaded weeks ago. The cat smiled and nodded at the fabric, nodding. The mice set about cutting up strips with Kenma, ready to sew them over some of the fraying sections of the suit.

A cheeping from the window alerted the three working on the suit. There, in the window, sat a little robin, Yachi the chick, and canary sat together.

_Would you like some help?_ Yachi cheeped out. Kenma nodded.

_Come on Tsukki!_ The robin said to the canary who huffed at him as Yachi bounced into the room and began to help. Soon the suit had transformed from a slightly tatty old white suit to a sparkling white suit with silver accents across it. The animals smiled to each other and helped to get the suit into Koushi’s cupboard so it would be a nice surprise for him. Once it was stashed away, the birds waved their wings to say goodbye and then Tsukishima the canary and Yamaguchi the robin helped Yachi to get back down from the window. Kenma and the mice curled up and settled down to sleep as Koushi sleepily rubbed his eyes and sat up.

_We were up all night making the suit?_ Kenma thought to himself as Koushi gently shook him awake.

“Well, someone’s tired, aren’t they?” He said with a soft little laugh as he got dressed. Kenma held his breath slightly as he opened the cupboard, however they’d pushed it to the back and Koushi was still half asleep.

“Breakfast?” Koushi offered the cat and mice who were yawning a little. “Or I can bring you some later?”

Kenma nodded at the latter part enthusiastically and Koushi nodded too with a smile. “Sleep well then Kenma, Hinata, Kageyama.”

As the week progressed and the ball drew closer and closer, Koushi’s mood fell dramatically. He kept smiling around his family as much as he could so that they wouldn’t know how he felt on the inside, however, when he was alone with Kenma in his room, he cuddled the cat and buried his face into his soft fur.

“What am I going to do?” He choked out through his tears just loud enough for the cat to hear. “I really wanted to go. They said I could go. I should have realised they’d never give me time to get something to wear. I should never have got my hopes up. Maybe then I wouldn’t be so disappointed.”

Kenma purred softly in his arms, trying to comfort him as best as he could. He nuzzled against Koushi’s cheek gently and looked up at him with his big eyes.

“What is it Kenma?” Koushi asked, kissing the top of his head lightly.

Kenma wriggled out of his arms and jumped over to the cupboard. He nosed open the door and pulled out the suit.

“Dad’s old suit? What do you- Kenma! What did you do?”

Koushi held up the suit, the tattered white clothes he’d been expecting had been replaced with a white suit highlighted with silver accents. His eyes lit up as he scanned the suit.

“Oh Kenma, my father Eita would have loved this. Thank you thank you thank you! Maybe I will be able to go to the ball after all!”

Koushi woke up with a bright beaming smile on his face as he got up and started making breakfast for the family. When they all sat down, he greeted them happily.

“Good morning!”

Tooru and Koutarou exchanged a glance before they gave Koushi matching smiles lightly.

“Morning Suga-chan.”

“Morning Cinder!”

“How did you both sleep?” Koushi asked gently as he sipped at his tea.

“What are you all talking about?” Tendou interrupted, dragging his chair across the tiles with a noise that sent a shiver up Koushi’s spine. “What are you smirking about Cinder-Suga?”

“I was just thinking about the ball tomorrow night.” He sighed, smiling down at Kenma as he circled his ankles. “I’m really looking forwards to it. Are you?”

Tendou’s eye twitched, however his children didn’t notice. Both started talking excitedly with Koushi about the prince.

“I’m really looking forwards to meeting the Prince! I bet he’s really handsome and kind and-”

“I’ve heard he has a little brother as well!”

Koushi nodded happily to his stepbrothers and Tendou narrowed his eyes a little.

_He’s not going to the ball tomorrow night._


	5. A new suit and a bit of magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koushi's big night comes, but someone doesn't want him to go. Luckily for him, he has a bit of magic on his side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, yet another update I know. The plot moves on a little more from this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it. We also finally get to meet our fairy godfathers in this chapter and some human versions of animals we've known throughout the story. There is also a pokemon reference in here. If you spot it, I'm proud of you.
> 
> I'll try and update as soon as I can. I hope you all enjoy this chapter

The day Koushi had been waiting for arrived and he had butterflies in his stomach the whole day. He had nearly burnt breakfast due to his excitement, dropped the bucket of water he had been getting out of the well all over himself, and tripped sending Tendou’s tea all over him. And yet Koushi couldn’t bring himself to care the entire day. He was focused only on the ball in the evening.

“Is your head in the clouds Cinder-Suga? It should be here, focusing on cleaning up the fire.” Tendou snapped, patience tried to the limit.

Koushi nodded, humming under his breath as he did, sunshine smile still stuck to his face which only caused Tendou to get angrier with him.

“Boys!” Tendou said brightly, “Time to go and get ready! The carriage will be here in half an hour!”

Koutarou and Tooru rushed off up to their rooms, laughing together and smiling brightly. Koushi finished washing up the china cups from there tea when he slipped off up the stairs to his own room with a small bowl of water. Upstairs, he washed his face and hands so that the cinders that seemed a permanent part of him were finally gone. Kenma then opened the cupboard for him and helped him get the suit out.

Koushi couldn’t hold back his smile as he saw his reflection. The white suit looked amazing when Kenma had shown him it but on him it looked fabulous. Somehow the animals had made it fit him pretty well, although it did help that he and his father Eita were a pretty similar build to begin with.

“Boys! The carriage will be here soon!” Tendou called from the entrance hall, wearing a white suit with purple accents on the shirt and jacket. His hair still defied gravity and his scowl was still there on his face.

Tooru and Koutarou both descended the stairs together. Tooru looked fabulous with a million-dollar smile on his face. His beautiful white suit with sea green accents really highlighted and accented his best features. He had a beautiful sea green broach on his lapel and a sea green clip in his hair.

Koutarou wore a black suit with white accents where Tooru’s had sea green ones. His hair was also defying gravity, however it looked neater than normal. He too wore a smile, but it was a little less polished than Tooru’s. He still looked thoroughly ready for the ball, and the two chatted happily together at the bottom of the stairs.

“Ready to go?” Tendou asked. “The carriage-”

“Wait!”

The three of them turned to look up the stairs and froze. There stood Koushi, smiling a little shyly as he looked at the others. The shimmery silver material that the animals had so lovingly sewed for him made it look almost like he was a shining star that had fallen from the sky. He rushed down the stairs and smiled at the others.

“You said if I got something to wear I could go.” Koushi said brightly. “So, I fixed up my father’s old suit and-”

“And you think it’s appropriate to wear this sort of thing, this, this, hand me down _rag_ in the presence of royalty?” Tendou cut in, eyes like thunder. “That style died around the time that your father-”

“Do not mention him.” Koushi hissed, for the first time properly getting angry. “He would have loved this night and to go to the ball and he can’t so I want to take a piece of him with me.”

“How sweet.” Tendou said, prowling around him slowly. “How sweet how sweet how sweet. Oh… Look. It’s falling apart.”

And with that he tore off a section of the silver material that Kenma and Hinata and Kageyama and Yachi and Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had so lovingly sewn on for him. Koushi flinched back at the noise and stared down in horror at the torn jacket and shirt. Tooru and Koutarou exchanged glances, looking anywhere they could except for at Koushi.

“And you wanted to wear something like this in front of royalty? This is why servants shouldn’t go to the ball Cinder-Suga. Have a good night.” He scooped up the invitations, threw one into the crackling fire, and stalked out with his two sons following behind him slowly.

Koushi stayed there frozen for what felt like an eternity, staring into the fire as his invitation disintegrated into cinders. He broke, collapsing to the floor sobbing into his arms.

“How could he?” He shouted to the almost empty house. “How could he?! After all I’ve done he couldn’t give me one night of happiness! I don’t even want to marry the damn prince so I won’t get in their way. I just want one night where I can be Koushi again!”

Kenma nosed at him gently and curled up with him. It felt like they stayed there for an eternity when a quiet knocking on the door broke him out of his sobbing.

“Excuse us.” Two old men said softly, standing on the porch as Koushi opened the door to them. “You wouldn’t happen to have some spare food and water, would you?” One asked. “Please?”

Koushi nodded, leading them into the warm house. He went and brought them out some tea along with warm fluffy bread and jam. The two ate happily and smiled.

“Thank you.” The other said softly. “Thank you, but why are you crying? What’s happened?”

“I…” It sounded childish to Koushi really but he continued with his story. “I really wanted to go to the ball but… But he… But I…”

“Shh, shh, it’s okay.” One cut in to comfort him. “It’s alright. We’ll get you to the ball, I promise.”

“How?” Koushi asked, wiping away his tears, “I don’t have a proper suit to wear or… Or a carriage to go in, or anything.”

The two smiled at him and were suddenly bathed in golden light so bright Koushi had to cover his eyes. The light then faded to reveal two incredibly handsome, mischievous looking young men. One had a buzz cut and the other gravity defying hair that he had become so accustomed to.

_Incredibly handsome? Don’t they already know that Ryuu?_

_What if Kiyoko is reading this?_

_Good point. Incredibly handsome._

“Prepare for trouble!”

“And make it double!”

“To send our Koushi to the ball!”

“Where he’ll be fairest of them all!”

 “To dress him in a suit that glints!”

“And give him the chance to meet the prince!”

“Yuu!”

“Ryuu!”

“Team fairy godfathers, blast off at the speed of light!”

“And let’s give Koushi an awesome night!”

Kenma rolled his eyes when the two had finished. _Humans are so weird._

Koushi laughed at their little mantra and he followed them outside.

“First we need a pumpkin. As big as you can carry!” Yuu said brightly, waving his hands around.

Koushi nodded, guiding them past the animals to a vegetable patch. He picked one of the pumpkins up and carried it over to the front of the house. “Will this do?”

“Perfect!” Ryuu said, smiling. “Ready?”

Yuu nodded and the two raised magic wands and sent blue and orange sparks at the pumpkin. It began to vibrate and then it grew in size. The orange paled until it became transparent, turning the pumpkin into a beautiful crystal carriage.

“Woah….” Koushi said, pinching his arm lightly to check he wasn’t actually dreaming.

“I know, I know. We are incredible.” Yuu said with a grin. Ryuu picked up Kenma, Hinata and Kageyama before he frowned lightly.

“We need three more.”

Yuu grabbed the first three birds he could: a chick, a robin and a canary, and handed them to Ryuu. “These three will do.”

“Um, excuse me,” Koushi asked, “um, what are you doing with these guys?”

“Don’t worry, they won’t feel a thing.” That was the only thing he was told when the two men then raised their wands again at the animals and hit them with blue and orange magic once more.

Koushi watched again in awe as his animal friends grew taller and became more humanoid. Kenma stepped out of the magic as a human with a slight smile and the same eyes Koushi recognised from all the time he’d spent cuddling him. His hair was two tone, just like how cat Kenma’s fur had been. Hinata grew up from a quiet small mouse into a not very tall human with vibrant orange hair and a smile that rivalled Koushi’s own. Kageyama, a black mouse originally, had shot up height wise and had black hair that framed his face. Yachi, the chick, grew taller too. Her feathers shrunk back to reveal pale skin and blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. Yamaguchi’s red stomach disappeared and he stood tall and shy with brown hair and a light dusting of freckles across his nose. Tsukishima grew to be the tallest, the black line around his eyes forming glasses. His blonde hair fell to just above his eyes and he looked at the others.

“Perfect!” Yuu said brightly. “You have horses, right?” He asked Koushi.

“Um, yes.” He said softly. “We have one, although he hasn’t really been used too much since father died. Let me go and get Goshiki.”

Koushi came back with the horse, hooking him up to the front of the carriage as Yuu and Ryuu informed the others with their jobs. Kenma would be the driver since he knew Goshiki the best. Kageyama and Hinata would ride up front with Kenma to help keep him awake. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi would be footmen, and Yachi would ride with Koushi in the carriage to help all the others if needed. She also held onto his new invitation that Yuu had made from a stone by the fountain in the garden.

Yuu grinned at him brightly. “Now we just need to sort you out.”

“Excuse me?” He asked, a smile playing on his lips.

“Your clothes. Anything you have in mind? Any colours you’d like?” Ryuu asked.

“Um…” Koushi looked down at his tattered suit and thought. “Father would have liked a dark blue I think.”

Yuu and Ryuu whispered to each other for a moment before they nodded. “Just close your eyes and when you open them you’ll be wearing something stunning.”

Koushi obeyed them and shut his eyes. He felt like he was being surrounded by warm fluffy clothes. The whole time his eyes were shut he felt comforted and safe.

“Alright. You can open your eyes now.”

Koushi slowly did and he gasped in delight when he saw his suit. “Oh my gosh!” He laughed happily, spinning around in a dark blue suit with silver trims and edges. It brought out the silver in his hair and the deep brown of his eyes. “This is incredible.”

Ryuu and Yuu fist bumped each other with a grin. “Hell yeah. Our speciality is this sort of thing.”

“Now,” Yuu started, sitting on the grass next to the carriage, “watch your drink and don’t accept anything from strange people. The magic will mean that your stepfather and stepbrothers don’t recognise you. Oh, and be home by midnight because the magic runs out then.”

Koushi nods, accepting Tsukishima’s hand into the carriage. Just as he’s about to close the door, Ryuu stops them.

“What are those?!”

Koushi followed his gaze and saw him pointing at his tatty shoes. “Oh, um, no one will really care about them, will they?”

“Care?” Yuu pouted, shaking his head. “Care?! Everyone will care! Shoes can make or break an outfit. Take them off.”

Koushi slipped his shoes off and left them just inside the chicken coop. Yuu and Ryuu rolled up their sleeves and smiled brightly. “We’re pretty good with shoes.” Ryuu said.

One more time they raised their wands and cast their blue and orange magic. The sparks joined to form flowing magic in the air that then wrapped around his feet and formed beautiful glass shoes. Koushi gasped, smiling down at them.

“Oh, my goodness, they’re incredible!” He hugged the two young men tightly, smiling.

“No need to thank us Koushi.” Ryuu said smiling. “You deserve this. Now, go and have an awesome night.”

They helped him into the carriage and waved him off down the family path. “Be back by midnight! The magic runs out then and everything will become what it once was!”

Koushi waved out of the carriage to them and smiled as they sped off towards the glittering palace.


	6. A bit of magic and the best night ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koushi gets to go to the ball and he makes a friend. Tooru and Bokuto also make new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a day early! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's longer than my other chapters, so sorry about that. I'd like to explore the relationships a little more in this, and so I might do that in the next few chapters. The relationship between Daichi and Suga is meant to be a little more believable here because I've given them some bonding time. The guy Ennoshita is wanting to hang out with is Shinji Watari, Oikawa is chatting to Iwaizumi, and Bokuto is chatting to Akaashi. I also tried to make it more believable as to why shoes designed only for Koushi fell off and why they didn't disappear. They were made from nothing so they cannot return to anything, so even when the magic runs out they stay in existence. 
> 
> I'll try and update as soon as I can. Hopefully I'll post something by next Friday. Enjoy!!

The palace had looked grand from his home, however, up close, it was even more majestic. The Sawamura royal family clearly knew how to live in luxury. The white stone palace stood like a beautiful diamond set in the greying silver of the rest of the buildings of the kingdom. The gardens that Koushi could see as his carriage drove towards the golden gates were picturesque and covered in snow. Koushi snuck a glance at Yachi and grinned at her awe and wonder. In chick form, she loved to run around in the flowers and the grass, so she would love to run around here too in the spring.

“Mister Ushijima.” Yachi’s voice cut across his thoughts. “We’ve stopped. We’ll be waiting for you out here for when you’re ready to go, so please remember to get back here before midnight. The palace clock is nice and loud so you might want to think about going when it hits eleven.”

Koushi nodded and smiled at her gently. “Thanks guys.” He said gently as he took the invitation from her. “I’ll see you all later I promise.”

He stepped out of the carriage and instantly felt overwhelmed by the grandness of the palace. Before he had time to change his mind, Yachi shut the door and the carriage moved away to where the others were waiting.

_Well Koushi, it’s now or never._

Koushi swallowed down his nerves as he walked up the main staircase. One of the guards at the door looked at him with raised eyebrows, frowning slightly. He held out a hand for his invitation and Koushi gave it to him with a shaky hand.

“In you go sir. Enjoy the evening.” He said with a small nod to Koushi as he held open the door for him.

As Koushi stepped across the threshold he gasped. If the outside of the palace was grand, the inside was even more grand. A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and large portraits of the dark-haired princes and their blonde- and black-haired fathers hung across the walls. Golden decorations covered the walls and long tables full of champagne flutes and extravagant looking food sat at the edges of the room. The kings sat in their thrones at one end of the room next to the chamber musicians and next to them stood the two princes. The younger had a soft smile and chatted away animatedly to the two guards next to him. His dark eyes gleamed with the light that appeared when he spoke about something he loved, and the two guards laughed along with him. His crown was a little lopsided and his brown hair was neatly styled in front of the kingdom

The older, however, made Koushi’s breath catch in his throat. He had a strong jawline with a light stubble on it, and dark brown locks that fell around and beautifully highlighted his dark eyes. He had a broad build and, when speaking to the guard next to him too, he too had a soft smile that reached his eyes and made them sparkle. He was very handsome; no wonder his brothers wanted to marry him.

Koushi decided to make the best of this and shook the prince out of his head. He slipped down the stairs as casually as he could and went to pick up a champagne glass when he was stopped by a hand on his arm. He looked up and promptly dropped his glass. All over the prince’s shoes.

_Gotta love how smooth our boy is don’t we?_

“I-I am so sorry,” He started, backing away slightly as he refused to meet the prince’s eyes. “I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay. I didn’t mean to scare you.” He said with a gentle smile. “I’m Daichi. Would you, maybe, consider dancing with me?”

Koushi stared at him for a moment before he smiled, tension leaving his face as he took the prince’s outstretched hand. “I would love to.” He said softly.

Daichi smiled at his guard and then his parents as he led Koushi out to the centre of the room. “Nervous?” He teased gently.

“A little.” Koushi confessed. “I’m not a very good dancer.”

“It’s alright. I’ll lead. I’ve been dancing since I could walk.” Daichi placed a hand gently on his waist and started to guide Koushi around the room to a waltz.

The rest of the room melted away in Koushi’s eyes as he focused solely on Daichi. The brunet led him around the room carefully and he didn’t rush him too much. Koushi didn’t register any of the glares that had been sent his way by the vast majority of the room.

“Father.” Oikawa said with a huff. “How come the prince chose that boy instead of us?”

“It’s because you two haven’t made yourself appealing yet. Show him how good you two are at dancing. Find someone and make me proud!” With that, Tendou pushed both of his sons forwards.

The two boys exchanged a look before they shrugged and headed off towards a pair of guards by the doors.

“Care for a dance?” Oikawa asked, voice laced with flirty tones. The guard looked him up and down and shrugged.

“I do have a job to do you know. Ask one of the guests to dance, not me.”

“Aww, why not? You look like you could use some cheering up you know. Dancing makes me happy.” Oikawa tilted his head at the guard. “Oh, I didn’t introduce myself, did I? I’m Tooru Oikawa Tendou.”

“Hajime Iwaizumi. But you can call me Iwaizumi.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said with a grin, leaning on the wall next to him as he attempted to strike up a proper conversation with the guard.

Bokuto was having about as much luck as Oikawa was.

“Care for a dance?”

“No sir. I have to do my job.”

“Care for a dance?”

“Sorry sir, my job-”

“Surely you can dance for like two minutes?”

“Sir, really, I can’t-”

“Come on! Please?”

Tendou, watching the two, facepalmed.

Meanwhile, more guests had started to dance once the prince had chosen his partner and the dance floor was full of guests. Daichi frowned slightly and pulled Suga over towards the thrones, away from the main crowd.

“It’s getting a little noisy in here. Would you like to come with me on a tour around the gardens? I know it’s cold around this time of year but you can borrow my cloak?”

Koushi opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a shout of “Daichi!” The other prince ran up and hugged his older brother tightly. “How’s your party going? Are you having fun?”

Daichi ruffled his brother’s hair gently, messing it up much to his protest. “I’m having fun Chikara. Are you?”

His brother pouted slightly and shrugged. “I mean, it’s fine. But I really wanted to spend some more time with Shinji and he’s busy serving drinks this evening.”

Daichi nodded and waved over his own guard. “Asahi, can you go and tell him he has the evening off?” He pointed at the guy serving drinks to a grumpy looking pair of women. Asahi nodded, heading off to do the task at hand. “You’re welcome Chikara. Now, if you’ll excuse me, we’re going to the gardens.”

One of the kings waved at him with a wink as Daichi flushed bright red and guided Koushi out of a door he hadn’t even noticed existed before.

“The servants mostly use this door. It’s easier to sneak in and out of the castle.” He handed Koushi a thick black cloak with fake fur lining the inside. He swung a similar one around his own shoulders and took Koushi’s hand again. “Let’s go, yeah?”

Koushi nodded, following him out into the snow filled garden. It almost seemed a shame to Koushi to walk on the perfect white snow and ruin the look of the castle, however he held Daichi’s hand to steady himself as they walked out amongst the scene that looked like it had been dragged out of a fairy tale.

“It’s beautiful.” Koushi breathed, admiring the secluded garden Daichi had led him into. A crystal fountain sat at the centre with a bench next to it. Trees and snow covered rose bushes lined the area, leaving only an archway as the entrance or exit.

“My father had this place put in. We like to come here when one of us is upset or just need some space. Or, if you’re my little brother, when you want to meet your secret boyfriend.” He finished with a chuckle.

“Oh?” Koushi asked, eyebrows raised. “Do you not really have a chance for love here?”

Daichi frowned, taking off his crown and fiddling with it. “Well…. Well, no, not really. We have so many duties and preparing to run the kingdom and now…. Well, you probably know that this ball was hosted so that I could find someone to marry.”

“And I hope you find the perfect person. I hope they make you happy and don’t fall in love with you for your crown but for you. You deserve the best you know.” He breathed, unable to move his eyes from Daichi’s.

“You’re amazing you are. You just understand, unlike everyone else.” Daichi chuckled, shaking some of the snow out of his hair.

“Don’t shake it out. It looks like mine when it has snow in it.” Koushi laughed, shaking snow out of his own hair.

“Your hair is beautiful. I- Is that a beauty mark?” Daichi asked, glancing just next to Koushi’s eye.

“Yeah. My father said I was kissed by an angel when I was born and so that’s why it’s there.”

Daichi gave him a crooked little smile and ever so gently cupped Koushi’s cheek. He shifted closer, deep brown eyes flicking down to Koushi’s lips. “Can I…?”

Koushi nodded, his hand sliding up to cup Daichi’s cheek too. He closed his eyes and tilted his head, moving in to meet his lips. Just a few more millimetres-

_Ding_

Koushi’s eyes flew open and he jumped back as if he’d been burnt. He looked up at the clock on the castle and gasped.

Midnight.

 _When did it get so late?!_ Koushi asked himself as he took advantage of Daichi’s confusion and ran from the garden, back towards the castle towards his carriage.

_Ding_

“Wait, please!” Koushi couldn’t stop as he ran through the ballroom, past Oikawa who had finally convinced the guard to dance and was chatting away to him like they’d known each other their whole lives, past Prince Chikara and the boy Koushi guessed was the secret boyfriend Daichi had mentioned, past his shocked step father who he prayed didn’t recognise him, past Bokuto still pestering the poor guard as he had been for the past hour, past the shocked guards, out through the double doors to the entrance of the castle.

_Ding_

Koushi climbed into the carriage as quickly as he could, guards and Daichi hot on his heels. He caught his foot on the sill of the carriage and one of his glass shoes fell to the ground, not shattering or chipping.

_That’s our magic for you Ryuu. No scratches or chips guaranteed!_

_Ding_

“Let’s go!” Koushi said and his friends had already set off the carriage towards home. Luckily for him, Daichi and his guards took some time to gather horses. The small carriage stared to glow orange and blue as it sped away.

_Ding_

_Please hold out until we get far enough away from here._ Koushi prayed. _Please._

_Ding_

 

 

Looking back, the guards and prince were far off in the distance and so he allowed himself to breathe ever so slightly. Hopefully they wouldn’t catch him.

_Ding_

By the seventh chime of the clock, his friends had started to glow too. Koushi’s suit hadn’t started to change, but he guessed that the magic was going in the order it was cast.

“Please please please.” He begged, more to himself than anyone else as the carriage started to vibrate violently.

_Ding_

His suit started to glow too and Koushi watched in horror as the carriage physically shrank around them, some of the gold starting to fade to orange. Yachi gave a shocked squeak and Kenma’s ears turned into cat ears.

_Ding_

Hinata and Kageyama sprouted mouse ears and tails appeared. The carriage shrank again, this time just touching Koushi’s shoulder.

_Ding_

At least they were nearly home at this point. Koushi could see the porch oil light he had left through the trees and he didn’t hear the prince or guards behind him. However, the carriage was definitely looking more pumpkin like and was starting to put pressure on his back. Hinata and Kageyama had all but turned into mice and Yachi was starting to get feathery.

_Ding_

The carriage shrunk massively and Koushi had never felt so compressed in his life. A small part of him wondered if admitting to Daichi who he was would have been better.

_Ding_

The pumpkin exploaded, leaving Koushi and his animal friends covered in pumpkin seeds and juice on the driveway next to patient Goshiki. Despite having seeds in his hair and all across his old tattered suit, Koushi couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

“Thank you so much for a wonderful evening.” He said softly as he scooped up Kenma in his arms and let Yachi, Hinata and Kageyama ride in his other slipper as he led Goshiki back to the house. “It was amazing. The best night of my life.”


	7. The best night ever and the aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a perfect night, everything comes crashing back down for Suga. For Daichi, the reality of his duties and his parents' illnesses hit him hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Another early update for you!   
> This chapter wasn't going to be as angsty as it turned into but I was fuelled by Oreo thins and figure skating nostalgia as I wrote, so here's what we have. There's some mention of blood in this, plus some characters die. There's also a fair amount of fluff and brother bonding, both between Daichi and Ennoshita as well as between Koushi, Tooru, and Koutarou. The overall theme is angst however, so be prepared.  
> This chapter is pretty long because I was trying to put two ideas into one chapter. Sorry if it isn't very cohesive. Also, please let me know if anyone wants me to expand more on the Ennoshita x Watari relationship. I don't know whether to write in a chapter about those two as well or just to focus on the main story.  
> Enough from me. Enjoy the chapter!!

Koushi rushed upstairs once he had put Goshiki and Yachi away, slipper clutched to his chest. He lifted up a loose floorboard by his bed and stashed it there alongside a picture from his parents’ wedding and his little blanket from when he was a baby. He replaced the floorboard and couldn’t stop smiling. Yes, maybe running away from Daichi wasn’t a good idea, but he had lived the best night of his life, and the prince would soon forget about that peasant boy he met. He’d find a beautiful princess to marry and they’d live happily forever after.

_But you wanted to kiss him._ A small voice in his head pointed out.

_He has royal duties. He’s the prince. I’m a commoner. It wouldn’t work out._ He argued with himself. _I had a night of happiness. I will hold onto these memories as much as I can and so I enjoy it forever._

He went to sleep that night with a goofy grin on his face and Kenma curled up by his side.

As the first rays of light shone onto his face in the morning, his eyes sleepily fluttered open. He sat up quickly and lifted up the floorboard by his bed, relaxing when he saw the shoe still there.

_So it wasn’t just a dream._

Replacing the floorboard, he got dressed quickly and started his normal routine again. He didn’t wake any of the animals, however, and instead left them extra food as a thank you for all their help the night before. He then started making breakfast for the family.

“Good morning.” He said with a bright smile as his step brothers sat down at the table. “How was the ball?”

Tooru perked up and leaned on the table happily. “It was beautiful! The palace is gorgeous and the decorations were so lovely. It was like nothing else in the world mattered, no, it was like the rest of the world had stopped when you were there.” He glanced around and lowered his voice a little. “I wish you’d been there too Kou-chan. You would have loved it.”

Koushi paused, swallowing the lump in his throat at Tooru’s kind words for a moment before he handed him some tea. “Who did you two dance with?” He asked softly.

“No one.” Koutarou said honestly. “Although I did get a guard called Akaashi to talk to me finally. He was lovely Suga, with curly brown hair, and he looked so serious, but when I finally got him to open up he was so kind.”

“I danced with a guard called Iwaizumi too. He was so kind as well, but he cut a little looser than Koutarou’s friend since he actually danced with me.” Oikawa chuckled before his smile dropped away. “But he told me no one at the ball had a chance anyway. The prince is betrothed apparently.”

Koushi very nearly dropped the bowl he was holding. “What? Wasn’t the ball-”

“Yes,” Oikawa said with a nod, “but it was for show. He’s been betrothed to Princess Yui.”

“Oh.” Koushi said, setting down breakfast for them. “Well, I guess he has duties and his parents will know best who can fulfil those duties with him. But that’s still really unfair isn’t it? I hope no one will ever choose who I marry.”

“If anyone wants to marry you.” Tendou cut in as he sat down at the table. Both his sons turned to look at him in surprise. “The ball was pointless. You should be glad we didn’t let you waste your time going there. Although someone like you would have had a _magical_ evening.”

Koushi held back his gasp in horror. Did he know? How? They said no one would recognise him there!

_But the magic ran out at midnight and you ran through the hall as the clock was chiming._ A nagging voice in the back of his mind pointed out. _Maybe they saw you then._

Koutarou, thankfully, changed the topic. “Well, if he’s betrothed, then why was the prince dancing with that beautiful guy for the whole evening?”

Koushi deliberately avoided looking at Tendou. “Maybe the prince didn’t know? Maybe he thought he’d have a choice but he didn’t, which is really sad if you think about it.” He pointed out, pouring more tea.

Tendou nodded, standing up from the table. “Finish your chores Cinder-Suga.” He said curtly before he left, his sons following him quickly.

Koushi nodded, worry etched into his face as he did so. He went about doing the things he normally did, like make more bread for the family and clear up after the animals and breakfast, however something was gnawing at his stomach all day. What had his step father meant? Did he really know?

The moment he was done with his chores he dashed upstairs to his room. He flung open his door and stopped by his bed, lifting up the floorboard.

_No shoe._

He gasped in shock and moved the other items around. _No, no no no no no! Where is it? It was here this morning, I know it was!_

“Looking for this?”

Koushi turned and saw Tendou standing by the door, holding up his shoe with a smirk. “I-I…”

“You what Cinder-Suga? You snuck out when I told you not to go, you disrespected your father, and then you want to lie about it?” Tendou asked, looking at the shoe rather than at him. “It’s pretty isn’t it? I’m guessing it was made for you and only for you.” He smirked up at Koushi. “Let me tell you a story. Sit.”

Koushi obeyed silently, his eyes never leaving the shoe as he did so.

“Once upon a time, there lived a young man who grew up in a very poor family. He married the man he loved and had two beautiful sons with him, but they suffered due to their poverty. When his husband died, the man married again, but not for love this time. No, this time he married for money. His second husband unfortunately died, leaving behind his estate and brat of a son to be taken care of by the poor man. Then the man tried to give himself one night of happiness that could set him up for the rest of his life, but his step son continued to ruin that night too.” He glared at Koushi. “That man is me Cinder-Suga. And you have done nothing but ruin my life ever since the moment you walked into it.” He glanced down at the shoe with a smirk. “So now it’s time to repay the favour.”

He raised the shoe and Koushi ran towards him, prepared to grab it from him when Tendou instead smashed it hard against the wall. Shards of glass fell into Koushi’s hair and onto the ground around him; luckily none went into his eyes. Tendou stepped over him and opened the door.

“You’re going to stay here and think about what you’ve done until I deem it acceptable for you to leave.” He says firmly, locking the door behind him.

Koushi pushed himself up, wincing as small shards of glass cut at his palms. Kenma nosed at his arm gently and Koushi started to clean up the broken glass as best as he could. “Why…” Koushi mumbled as he gathered it all up into a corner. He shook out his hair too, feeling the small fragments graze at his scalp as he prayed none would draw any blood.

“Why can’t he give me happiness for once?”

*Line break*

Daichi and his guards had searched for hours after the man had disappeared from the party. “He can’t have gone far!” Daichi shouted to his men. Asahi shook his head and quietly called everyone away.

“Come on. Let’s go back. We can try the shoe on people soon and see if it fits them.”

“There will be thousands of people in the kingdom who fit that shoe.”

“But how many will have silver hair?” Asahi asked. “And I know you. I saw the look on your face. You’re in love with him. You’ll know him as soon as you see him. I know you will.”

Daichi reluctantly followed them back to the palace where most of his guests had decided to take their leave. He found himself alone in the throne room with his brother their guards, and their parents.

“How was it?” Ennoshita asked him brightly. “Did you ask him to marry you?”

“No.” Daichi confessed. “No, I didn’t. I don’t even know his name.”

“But you love him~.” Ennoshita teased.

“Chikara, please.” The king, Keishin Ukai chided, frowning a little at Daichi. “Daichi, I know we said tonight you could find your partner-”

“I found him. I know I want to marry him, I just need to find him again. I-” He stopped when his father held up a hand.

“I know you found a boy you like, but think Daichi. He’s a normal person. He’s just a random person; he doesn’t know anything about how to run a kingdom. That’s why we’ve found you someone.”

Daichi’s heart dropped down to his stomach. “What?” He breathed out in disbelief.

“We’ve found you someone and said you’ll marry her.”

“You…You what?” He says, still shocked and hardly daring to believe when he had heard.

“Princess Yui will be-”

“Yui?! I can’t marry Yui!” Daichi shook his head to try and clear his mind. “Yui and I wouldn’t marry for two reasons. One, she’s like a sister to me. And two, she’s in love with Princess Shimizu! I will not break up two of my best friends! Now, is there anything else about my future you’ve already planned that you should tell me, or will that be all?”

Keishin and his husband shook their heads quickly, sighing a little. “Go to bed Daichi. You’ll feel better in the morning. You too Chikara.”

Daichi nodded walking out of the hall with his brother beside him. “How was your evening?” He asked gently.

“It was wonderful! Shinji and I chatted the night away, and then we went out to the garden and we were going to go into the little secret place but we saw you were there so we didn’t want to interrupt. He took me to the kitchen and we had sea pineapple and boiled eggs!”

“That sounds suitably disgusting for your tastes.” Daichi teased, smile reaching his eyes. “Then what?”

“Oh, shut up you boring old man. You like boring old ramen. I hope your new husband likes something more exciting.”

“H-he’s not my husband!” Daichi said quickly. “And you didn’t answer my question!”

“He will be your husband. You’re like modern day Romeo and Juliet, except hopefully neither of you will die.”

“And our families aren’t at war, he’s not fourteen I hope, he’s not a girl….”

“No no Daichi, you’re Juliet silly!” Chikara teased with a grin. “He’s clearly your dashing Romeo.”

Daichi rolled his eyes and gave his brother a hug again. “Tell me more about your evening with Shinji. Did you finally confess your undying love for him?”

“What?!” He blushed bright red. “Of course not!”

“Shame.” Daichi chuckled. “Maybe you two in fact are like a modern day… Um… Twelfth night!”

“One of us is actually a woman pretending to be a man? Wait, what? Are you saying I’m Orsino? Or are you saying that I’m Olivia? Or maybe I’m Sebastian or Viola?”

“Never mind.” Daichi sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Anyway, after going to the kitchens, we went back for a dance and then I introduced him to our fathers when your husband ran through the hall with you yelling after him. No offense Daichi, but you looked really desperate like that. Be subtler.”

“Is my little brother giving me dating advice when he’s still in denial?” Daichi asked, hand resting on his door knob. “Really?”

Chikara shrugged and gave him one more hug. “Night Daichi!”

“Good night Chikara.” He said softly.

 

“Prince Daichi, come quickly! It’s your fathers!”

Daichi sat bolt upright and ran out of his room, still in his sleep clothes as he ran to his parents’ room. He flung open the doors where they were both surrounded by doctors. The men parted and he sat down on the floor by the bedside.

“Daichi,” Keishin started, coughing a little, “it’s worse than we thought. We both don’t have very long left. We don’t want to end it with you in a fight.” He cupped his eldest son’s face gently. “We love you Daichi. So much.”

“We want you to be happy.” Ittetsu continued, taking his hand. “We want you to be happy, and if that happens because you married a peasant, you have our blessing. You’re twenty years old, perfectly old enough to make your own decisions on who you marry.”

Chikara burst through the doors and he too collapsed down onto his knees next to Daichi. He took his older brother’s hand and squeezed it. “You’re not… You can’t…”

Both fathers took hold of one of Chikara’s hands and one of Daichi’s with sad smiles. “We’re sorry.” Ittetsu said softly. “We’re sorry we’re leaving you when you need us the most. But you’re both so strong and so kind and wonderful. You will be the best royals this kingdom has ever seen.”

“And Shinji has our blessing if you want to marry him Chikara.” Keishin added, coughing louder.

Both sons sat together by their parents’ bedside, holding onto their hands even as they both drew their final breaths. Daichi slowly put an arm around Chikara and pulled his little brother in for a hug so he could properly cry into his shoulder.

“W-what are you going to do?” He asked through his tears. “Y-you’re king now after all.”

A sudden weight hit Daichi like a ton of bricks. He was king. He’d have to look after his kingdom and make the decisions he’d never even considered before. He swallowed thickly and gave Chikara a light kiss on the forehead.

“I’m going to find him. I need to.”


	8. The aftermath and the search begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi has to choose what's best for his kingdom: stay in the palace and rule like he was born to, or leave everything in the hands of his younger brother while he searches for love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late. A lot happened recently and then nothing I wrote sounded right. I'm still not happy with this chapter but hopefully someone will enjoy it. It's not exactly a continuation of the story but more a little side bit exploring the relationship between Watari and Ennoshita. I've also been plagued by ideas for new works, but I want to finish this first. Motivation just isn't with me at the moment. I'll try and update by Friday if I can.
> 
> I'm going to be writing more Daisuga fairytale aus in the future and the one I'll start writing after this one is the Princess and the Pauper AU featuring UshiSemi and Daisuga. Those of you who follow me on tumblr (@empire-of-stories, #spon) can find a small snippet of it. It will feature: King Iwaizumi, Prince Daichi, and cat Nishinoya as well angst, a plot against the king, and Suga pretending to be Semi.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter xx

“I’m going to find him Asahi.” Daichi said firmly, sitting in a too-big throne in a too-empty throne room with a too-big crown sitting atop his head. “I need to find him.”

“Your high, uh, Majesty, with all due respect, shouldn’t you wait until the coronation?” one of his other guards asked, stationed just behind the throne with a stony look. Daichi turned and nodded slowly.

“I have to. I want to find him before the coronation and everything becomes…. Difficult. I want to give him the chance to see me as I am now and to know what a relationship between us would mean. I want to give him the choice.”

Iwaizumi nodded at him from the other side of his throne. “So, would you like us to help you find him?”

Daichi nodded with a light smile, the crown tumbling off his head and clattering onto the ground. “Yes please. I’d like to set off as soon as we can.” Daichi stood up quickly, picking up the crown at his feet.

“Easy there Romeo,” Asahi said gently, shaking his head a little. “At least talk to your brother first. Just in case…” He tailed off slowly. Daichi understood with a nod.

“Chikara?” Daichi asked, knocking on his younger brother’s door lightly. The younger opened it with a soft smile, stepping back to allow Daichi in.

“You’re going to find him?” Chikara asked gently as he closed the door behind Daichi. “And you want me to look after the kingdom just in case something happens to you whilst you’re gone?”

“Exactly.” Daichi said with a sigh. “Am I crazy? Should I just marry Yui like… like they wanted?”

“No.” Chikara said firmly, sitting down next to him on his bed. “No, you shouldn’t just marry her. One, because she loves someone else and won’t be happy. And two, because you love someone else and you won’t be happy. One of the reasons why the kingdom flourished under our fathers is because they were so in love with each other that the whole kingdom couldn’t help but see that love too. So, find your Juliet, the Eurydice to your Orpheus, the Adonis to your Aphrodite, the Andromeda to your Perseus, the-”

“Alright, I get the picture. Enough classical references already!” Daichi said, elbowing him lightly. “And, like I said, I want to give him the choice to love me, not force him to marry me.”

“Oh please,” Chikara waved his worries away, head in the clouds, “You’ll see each other and it will be like Eros has shot both of your hearts with his arrows!”

“Sure it will.” Daichi grumbled, rolling his eyes and heading out of the room. “Be good while I’m gone, okay?”

“Daichi, I’m eighteen not eight. I’ll be fine. Go to your love!”

Daichi left that afternoon, leaving Chikara in charge formally. He sat in the throne room with Narita and Kinoshita, his guards, by his sides. He didn’t sit in Daichi’s throne but his own.

“I wonder what Daichi’s doing right now.” He mused lightly.

“Oh, here we go. You’re bored of us, aren’t you?” Kinoshita teased.

“What, no! Of course not!” Chikara defended quickly, blush rising. Narita just smiled and nodded to Kinoshita before he left. “Where’s he going?” Chikara asked, eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion.

“To get you someone to chat to.” Kinoshita said simply, closing his mouth. No matter how much Chikara tried, and he really didn’t try that hard, he couldn’t get anymore conversation out of Kinoshita.

Narita came back and bowed quickly to Chikara before he and Kinoshita headed towards the door together. “Call us if you need us Your Highness.” They said together, leaving Chikara alone in the throne room.

With Shinji Watari.

Chikara swallowed quickly, blush covering his entire face by this point, and he gave a small smile to the servant. “Hey Shinji. How, uh, how are you doing?”

“Y-your Highness I... Your guards said you might be hungry so I uh… I made you some sea pineapple again! I know you like it!” He stammered out, handing him a plate of food quickly before he bowed.

“Thanks.” Chikara said gently with a smile. “Share it with me?” He suggested.

“There’s only one set of chopsticks sir…”

“Share with me?”

Watari blushed so red Ennoshita worried he might spontaneously combust. “I-I… I can’t! Your Highness that isn’t-.”

“Chikara.” He cut in. “Just Chikara is fine. No one is around right now. It’s okay to be yourself and loosen up a little you know.” He held out a section of sea pineapples in his chopsticks. “Please?”

Watari sat down on the step next to him, smiling shyly as he accepted the food being fed to him by the prince. Chikara chuckled lightly as he chewed and swallowed quietly.

“Good?” Chikara asked him quietly.

“Not as good as boiled eggs, but still good.” He said cheekily with a grin. “And, of course, since I know who made it, I know it’s extra good.”

Chikara laughed with him as he ate a piece too. “Damn, this is good!” he said through a mouthful, earning a full laugh from Watari.

“No offense Chikara, but you don’t sound very much like a prince chatting with your mouthful!” He wheezed through his laughter, earning him a shove from Chikara.

“Hey! What happened to calling me “Your Highness” and being too shy to even look at me?” He huffed.

“Well, you did say not to call you that.”

“You’re as bad as Narita and Kinoshita.”

“I do try you know.” Watari said with a little giggle.

“I should keep you guys all separate since, when you get together, you cause me nothing but trouble.”

“Would you really keep us separate though?” Watari asked, eyebrows raised slightly as his voice teased Chikara still.

“Yes. Yes, I would. Because I’m the prince and I can.”

“But you love us too much to do that don’t you?”

Chikara rolled his eyes as he answered. “Fine. Yes, I do love you all too much to keep you separate. However, that doesn’t mean I’m happy with you.” To punctuate his point, he shoved some sea pineapple in his mouth and chewed as angrily as he could. Watari couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“You look like a puppy that’s trying to act angry with its owner!”

Chikara snorted at the analogy, choking on sea pineapple as he laughed. “Don’t make me laugh like that! I could have died!”

“I wouldn’t have let you die you know,” Watari said, “the other servants would kill me for harming the heir to the throne if I did you know.”

“I think a lot of people would kill you for harming the heir to the throne, but sure, go with that.” Chikara rolled his eyes again.

“You know, if you keep rolling your eyes they might get stuck there.”

“That’s a lie and you damn well know it!”

“Oh really? Didn’t you hear about that guy whose eyes got stuck like that?”

The prince and servant bickered together and laughed their way well into the afternoon and evening. As the night drew in, Watari stood up and stretched out his arms.

“I’m glad we got to spend the day together Your Highness, however I have some final duties to attend to before I turn in for the night.” He bowed quickly with a smile.

“Wait! Sit, please, for a few more minutes. I just want to talk to you about something.” Watari obeyed, sitting on the ground next to him.

“Yes sir?”

“I…” Chikara cleared his throat and started again. “Watari. Shinji. I, I like you, as more than a friend.” He didn’t look up as he kept going. “And I know it would be hard for us, being who we are and everything, but I really care for you and everything and I want to try and make us work if you do. My… My father gave us their blessing if we want it and-”

Watari cut him off with a soft kiss.


	9. The search begins, and they all live happily ever after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's search finally comes to an end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late again. A lot happened recently and I had a really really awful week. I'm sorry if the pacing of this chapter is off at all. I was originally going to split it up, but then it felt wrong to split it, so yeah. Here is the final chapter! I don't know what else to add, other than I'm going to be starting my Princess and the Pauper AU soon (within a month hopefully!) and if you have anymore fairytale aus you want me to write Daisuga for, send me a message! Also, feel free to follow me on tumblr @empire-of-stories as well
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Is it too late to say this is hopeless?” Asahi commented to Daichi as the latter leaned his head against his horse’s neck and groaned. They’d been visiting homes for hours now and the shoe hadn’t fit anyone. Daichi also didn’t recognise any of the, either and so they’d ridden around the kingdom, knocking on doors only to be disappointed.

“Don’t even start.” Daichi’s muffled reply came and he sat up, brushing his hair out of his eyes. “We can’t give up. I just… We can’t Asahi. I know you guys are tired and I’ve dragged you out here for hours, but we can’t- well, I can’t- just give up.” Daichi gave each of his guards and friends a serious look. “If you want to go, you can. I won’t stop you from returning to the palace. We’ve been going around here for hours and it seems to be hopeless. So, if you want to go back I have no qualms about it.”

“Absolutely not.” Akaashi said firmly. “Our job is to protect you, Your Majesty. We will not go back on our job and what we have sworn to do. Or I won’t at least.”

“I won’t either.” Kuroo nodded, adjusting his grip on his reigns. “You’re our friend as well as our king, Daichi. We’re going to stick with you until the end. We’ve made it this far too. We kind of want to see it to the end by this point.”

Iwaizumi nodded too, patting Daichi on the back. “I think he summed it up pretty well. Come on Romeo. Let’s go and find your Juliet.”

“What the hell is it with everyone comparing us to Romeo and Juliet? They die remember!”

“It’s tragic,” Kuroo said with a grin, “yet so romantic!”

“Sure it is.” Daichi chuckled, barely noticing as the scenery around them changed from the bustling town centre at the heart of the kingdom to the forests and trees that marked the edge of the kingdom. Kuroo led the way, both in direction and conversation as he chatted about everything and nothing. The small group weaved in and out of the trees until Kuroo led them to a path. Up ahead Daichi’s heart sped up as a manor house slowly appeared in the trees.

“That’s the place.” Kuroo said. “The place where I delivered an invitation to. Oh! They had a cute cat!” He said with a grin.

“You never remember the important stuff, do you?” Iwaizumi asked, chuckling a little. “Like, uh, you know, the names of the people who live here?”

“I mean,” Daichi interrupted, a sheepish grin on his face, “I never actually learnt what his name is. So, uh, it wouldn’t help us even if Kuroo did know it.”

“Well, it’s worth a try, right?” Akaashi said, knocking on the door as the others got off their horses.

Tendou opened the door due to the lack of a Koushi to boss around and make do everything for him. Spotting the royal insignia of two crows on Akaashi’s pocket, he smiled sweetly and opened the door for the group. “Please come in. I will call my two sons. Tooru! Koutarou! Come down now!”

Koushi heard the call too, and dared to look out of the window. With a gasp, he spotted Daichi and Asahi, who was holding his other shoe. Putting two and two together, Koushi ran to the door of his room and threw his weight into it.

“Come on, come on, please open!”

Downstairs, as Tooru and Koutarou reached the main living room, the whole house heard some of the noises from upstairs. Kuroo raised an eyebrow at the ceiling.

“Are these the only people here?”

“Yes.” Tendou said smoothly and without hesitation. “These are my sons. The noises from upstairs are just my cat. Ignore him.”

Daichi exchanged a look with Kuroo momentarily. Tooru’s face lit up when he entered the room.

“Iwa-chan!”

“Akaashi!” Koutarou chirped, grinning too. “How have you been? Have you been having fun since yesterday?”

Tendou cleared his throat, interrupting him before Akaashi had the chance to open his mouth. “Do you have a specific reason for coming here _Your Majesty_?” He asked, all but purring as he said Daichi’s title. Under his gaze, Daichi shifted a little uncomfortably. Luckily Kuroo took over the talking for him smoothly.

“We are actually sir,” he said, purring back with a lopsided smirk. “You see, his Royal Majesty King Daichi here is looking for the young man who was with him at the ball. He vanished into thin air and the only clue we have is this.” He held up the slipped.

Tendou’s face was a picture. He looked like he’d been slapped hard momentarily before he smoothed it over with a soft smile. “Well, I’m sure both my sons would be willing to try it on.”

“There’s no need for that.” Akaashi said gently, holding up a hand. “You see, Your Majesty, I recognise this young man here. He and I chatted the whole evening away, and so he can’t have been with you.” Tendou shot him a very cold look.

“There’s no need for the other to try the shoe on. Tooru and I chatted all evening too, and he convinced me to dance. He certainly wasn’t the one running through the ballroom at midnight.” Iwaizumi said.

“It’s worth a try, no?” Tendou said through gritted teeth.

Daichi rubbed his temples, heart breaking slowly. “Is there anyone else here?” He asked in a very tired voice.

“I assure you, Your Majesty, there is no one else here.”

“And your cat has been trying to break down a door since we arrived?” Daichi asked, patience wearing out.

“I met your cat with a young man with silver hair,” Daichi’s head snapped up at Kuroo’s words, “and the cat seemed, no offense sir, but very lazy. Not the type to break down a door at all.”

Upstairs, Kenma was actually scratching at the door to try and help Koushi, although it didn’t do very much.

“Are you sure there is no one else in this house?” Daichi repeated.

Tendou sighed deeply and rubbed his nose. “There is a servant boy upstairs.” He said finally. “A servant boy who could not have been at the ball because he was here the whole time.”

“To use your own words, it’s worth a try, right?” Kuroo asked, halfway to the stairs already. Tendou tossed him a key with a look that could have murdered the entire group if looks could kill.

Koushi slumped against the door, his head in his hands. “It’s hopeless Kenma.” He mumbled. “They’ll never hear us. Or he’ll break the slipper before I have a chance to talk to him.”

Kenma pawed at his arm gently, curling up against his side and mewing quietly.

“Excuse me!” Kuroo flung open the door, causing Koushi and Kenma to fall into the centre of the room. “Oops, sorry kiddo. Hey! I remember you! You’re the cutest little kitty, aren’t you?” Kuroo scooped up Kenma and started to pet his ears, earning little purrs of delight. He turned his attention to Koushi on the floor and smiled his lopsided grin. “The King wants to see you downstairs.”

Koushi swallowed down his fear as he followed Kuroo downstairs and into their living room. Just like that night when he had descended the main stairway into the ballroom, Daichi’s eyes never left him, despite the fact he wasn’t wearing a magical blue and silver suit, he had a smudge of cinders across his cheek, and broken glass fragments were still in his hair.

“Y-Your Majesty.” He stuttered out, bowing quickly. He cringed a little as some of the smaller shards of glass rained down onto Daichi’s shoes.

“Please, call me Daichi,” he said gently, gesturing for Suga to sit down. He did so, slipping off his shoe when he saw the slipper in Daichi’s hand. “Try this on for me? Please?”

Koushi took the shoe and looked up, meeting Tendou’s eyes. His stepfather narrowed his eyes at him before he looked away as if he couldn’t stand to look at Koushi anymore. He looked over to Tooru, who was chatting away with Iwaizumi and had brought a little pink blush to the guard’s cheeks, to Koutarou, who was laughing and joking with Akaashi, and then at Daichi. The hope in his eyes was evident as was how fragile his heart was; he couldn’t take another disappointment. Not again. Koushi, with trembling fingers, slipped the shoe on. Daichi gasped quietly as tiny little crows that appeared to be made of glass burst from the slipper and formed a cloud of glowing light around Koushi’s other foot. As the light dimmed, Daichi saw another identical slipper sitting on Koushi’s other foot.

“I-it’s you.” Daichi said, squeezing Koushi’s hand gently.

“It’s me.” He whispered back, smiling and bowing his head a little.

Daichi couldn’t stop himself as he hugged Koushi tightly. “If you’ll have me, I want to get to know you and, possibly, one day marry you. But please, please tell me your name.”

“I’m Su-” Koushi cut himself off, clearing his throat as he looked Daichi in the eye with a bright smile. “I’m Koushi. Koushi Ushijima. And I would be honoured to get to know you Your-”

“Please, just Daichi,” he said, cupping Koushi’s cheek. “Koushi…. May I kiss you?”

Koushi answered his question with a kiss.

Once the two broke apart, he met Tendou’s eyes once again. Clearing his throat, he stood up. “I forgive you.” Koushi said simply.

“What?”

“I forgive you. For how you’ve treated me the whole time you’ve been here. I forgive you because my fathers both wouldn’t want me to grow up resentful. They would want me to be kind and forgiving. And so, I forgive you for what you did. I would also like for all of you to come and live with me.” He glanced at Daichi quickly. “I can do that, right?”

“Of course you can.” Daichi said with a smile, squeezing his hand again. “And any pets you want to bring with you can come too. I saw you have chickens and you must have a horse.”

“I refuse.” Tendou said coldly. “I told you my story _Suga_ and I have no interest in seeing you ruin what should have been my happy ending. Come along Tooru, Koutarou.”

“No.” Koutarou said firmly. “I want to go with Koushi, He’s been nothing but wonderful to us even though we’ve been pretty horrible to him.” He looped an arm through Koushi’s smiling. “Sorry.”

“I forgive you too.” Koushi said gently to him with a smile.

“And I’m going with Kou-chan too,” Tooru announced, peeling himself away from Iwaizumi long enough to hug his brother and step brother. “He’s family to me. And I don’t want to lose him. So you can leave and be bitter somewhere else. I want to live with this family.”

Kuroo grinned, cuddling Kenma to him as Tendou flounced off and out of the house. “What will you do with this place?”

Koushi smiled and petted Kenma’s ears gently. “I want it to remain undisturbed if possible. Two very special people to me are buried here, and there’s a form of magic that shouldn’t be disturbed.”

Daichi nodded. “I think we should make this place into a chapel. That way we can remember your parents, and the magic can be there forever. Plus, people usually aren’t too loud in chapels.”

Koushi hugged him tightly and the group set off back to the palace together. Kenma barely left Kuroo’s side, especially since he kept spoiling him with treats and food. Hinata and Kageyama sat with him too and they soon grew to love Kuroo and the other guards. Goshiki, it turned out, would only let Chikara or Koushi ride him, leading to a highly amusing day where Daichi was thrown off his back and Kuroo was banned from speaking about it. Every morning still, Koushi got up and fed the chickens and Yachi who had come with him, and a little canary and robin sat on his window sill like before.

The days grew into months and soon the summer was there as well as Koushi’s twenty first birthday. Daichi took Koushi’s hand gently and led him to the private garden where they had sat together that evening at the ball. The once snow-covered bushes were vibrant and green, and flowers surrounded them from each bush.

“It’s beautiful. Just like you said.” Koushi smiled, looking around. He paused when he saw Daichi still under the rose archway. “Daichi.”

“Koushi I…” He squeezed his hand gently. “From the moment I met you, I realised it didn’t matter what more happened in my life. I could have died a happy man that day because I got to see you and meet you. Living with you these past months has been the most amazing time of my life, and I can’t imagine life without you anymore. So Koushi,” he dropped to one knee and Koushi gasped as he opened a box containing a silver wedding ring with a diamond set into it, “Koushi will you marry me?”

He could barely get the words out before he was pulled into a tight hug. Koushi smiled and kissed him over and over again. “Daichi of course! Yes! A million times yes!”

The day of the wedding came around faster than either of them ever expected. Kuroo and Iwaizumi had ushered Daichi into a separate room, blathering on about how he couldn’t see Koushi before the ceremony due to tradition. Akaashi smiled and helped Koushi with his suit as Tooru and Koutarou flitted around the room too.

“You look amazing Kou-chan.” Tooru said in awe. “Like…. Like a prince.”

“He’s going to become a prince when he marries Daichi.” Koutarou pointed out. Koushi laughed at that and hugged them both.

“Thank you guys so much for being here for me. I don’t know what I’d have done without you.”

“Relax Koushi.” Koutarou said. “You love him, he loves you, and nothing will change that. Now go out there and have your happy ending!”

“You two have to come too you know, since you’re both my best man.”

And so, as July had just begun, Koushi and Daichi met in the chapel Daichi had turned Koushi’s old house into. There they stood, Koushi with his two brothers as his best man, Daichi with Chikara and Asahi as his, and they barely took their eyes off each other. They kissed each other and laughed the evening away at the ball Tooru had organised for them. The Kingdom of Karasuno rejoiced and the long reign of King Daichi and Prince Koushi had begun.

_And they all lived happily ever after._

_That they did Ryuu. That they did._


End file.
